playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/All of My Video Game Ideas
The following is a list of all my video game ideas, whether they are possible to happen, impossible due to copyrights/exclusives, etc, or just made up for the idea of them. Licensed Game Ideas List *Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion *B.O.N.D (Video Game) *Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Revolution *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion *Grand Theft Auto: Rockstar Fighting (working title) *inFamous: Conduit Combat *Lego inFamous *Lego Uncharted: Drake's Adventures *Lego Universe Battle Royale *Marvel vs DC (working title) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 *Naruto: Raging Storm **Naruto Shippuden: Tenkaichi Heroes **Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm *Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network *PlayStation All-Stars: Alliance *PlayStation All-Stars: Orange Version & PlayStation All-Stars: Purple Version *PlayStation All-Stars (Series) **PlayStation All-Stars Clash **PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena *PlayStation All-Stars Storm *PlayStation Flash Battle Royale *PlayStation Smash Bros (original idea) *PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars *Pokémon Legends *Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl *Shonen Jump Trilogy: **Shonen Jump vs Capcom **Marvel vs Shonen Jump **Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump *Soul Calibur X Tekken *Soul Calibur: Retribution *Spider-Man Trilogy *Star Wars: Edge of the Blade *Super All-Stars Brawl *Super Smash Bros: Console Wars *Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi *Ultimate All-Stars: Universal Clash *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist Legacy Original Game Ideas *Avatar City *Block-Stars Studio *Blood Prophecy *B.O.N.D: Battle for the Multiverse *BOND Legends *Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn *Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles *Brawl Super-Star Legends *Elders' Legacy: Dragonheart *Elders' Legacy: The Tale of Azrael *Elders' Legacy: Online *Hero's Retribution *Jack Longhorn: Agent 0049 *Legend Games *Meta Monsters *Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura *Meta Monsters III (working title) *OC Arena *Notoriety *Thrill of the Hunt *Thrill of the Hunt: Survival Licensed Series Descriptions Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion This game would be the second installment in a trilogy, the sequel to Naruto: Raging Storm, and would crossover the universes of Bleach ''and ''Dragon Ball Z. It would only revolve around the Cell Saga and Hueco Mundo arc. B.O.N.D (Video Game) The video game adaptation of the series of the same name. It would cover the entire series, including "movies" and "specials", from start to finish. Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Revolution The video game adaptation of my original Brawl Legends ''manga, which included characters from licensed series such as ''Naruto and inFamous. It would cover the story of my comics from start to finish, but would include exclusive arcs for the Nintendo and Sony versions. Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion The sequel to Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion and final installment of the trilogy. It would crossover the three series of Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, and Bleach. It would cover the Buu Saga, early GT saga, and Dragon Ball Z films, the Hebi arc through Kage Summit arc, a few Naruto films, the Hueco Mundo and Arrancar arcs, and Bleach ''films. Grand Theft Auto: Rockstar Fighting (working title) A platform brawler starring all playable characters in the ''Grand Theft Auto series, as well as the main protagonists from other Rockstar Games such as Red Dead, L.A. Noire, Bully, and Hitman. inFamous: Conduit Combat A fighting game based off of the inFamous series in the vein of Injustice: Gods Among Us with elements from Soul Calibur, such as a character creation system and a few combat mechanics, such as throws. It would roughly cover the events of Cole's Legacy (inFamous and inFamous 2), inFamous: Second Son, and Festival of Blood. Lego inFamous A Lego version of the inFamous games. It would cover inFamous, inFamous 2, and Festival of Blood. It would also include voice acting like Lego Batman 2 and Lego Lord of the Rings. Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper would be guest characters. Lego Uncharted: Drake's Adventures A Lego version of the Uncharted games. It would cover Drake's Fortune, Among Thieves, Drake's Deception and Golden Abyss. It would also include voice acting like Lego Batman 2 and Lego Lord of the Rings. Jak, Joel, and Ellie would be guest characters. Lego Universe Battle Royale A Lego fighting game similar to Super Smash Bros ''and ''PlayStation All-Stars. It would include characters from licensed Lego products, such as Star Wars, Marvel, and Harry Potter, as well as original Lego series like Ninjago and Lego City. Marvel vs DC (working title) A fighting game of Marvel characters vs DC characters. It blends the gameplay of PlayStation All-Stars with Injustice: Gods Among Us. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 A console title that brings back the traditional 2D fighting of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series, as well as adding in new mechanics such as four-player battles, quick-time event boss battles and hack-and-slash adventure mode of Ultimate Ninja Impact, It would cover then entire Naruto series from start to finish, with the exclusion of anime filler arcs. Naruto: Raging Storm The first installment of a trilogy. This game crosses over the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series. It covers all of Part 1 of Naruto, and the Saiyan through Trunks Arrival sagas in Dragon Ball Z. Tenkaichi Heroes A spin-off of Raging Storm for the PSP that continues the storyline in the place of Budokai Resurreccion. Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm A sequel to Tenkaichi Heroes exclusive to the PlayStation Vita. It picks up the story line from the events of the previous game and covers the entirety of Naruto Shippuden and from the Buu Saga to the final chapter of Dragon Ball GT. Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network Another platform brawler that crosses over the Nicktoons Unite series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion as well as FusionFall. It would have similar gameplay to PlayStation All-Stars. PlayStation All-Stars: Alliance It would have everyone from All-Stars, including DLC, and would be like Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, a four-player co-op adventure game that would have a story revolving around Polygon Man traveling across the PlayStation universes and timelines, gathering an army of each All-Star's most dangerous adversaries, all while adding their individual strengths to his own. The All-Stars would intially be against each other, but after facing enemies who've long since been dead (Navarro, Ares, Joseph Bertrand, Metal Kor, Zarok, etc.), they eventually come to realize that they face a common enemy and join forces. Other characters from each series, like Sully, Zeke, and etc. would also make an appearance. Some would be playable, others would be NPC's that offer assitance or stand around the many hubs of the game. PlayStation All-Stars: Orange Version & PlayStation All-Stars: Purple Version A Pokemon version of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. In this Pokemon universe, you either start out as Jak (male players in Orange Version), Spike (male players in Purple Version), or Kat (female players in both versions), recieving only one starter dependant on your character (Oshawott for Jak, Chimchar for Spike, and an Umbreon for Kat). The same professor from Ape Escape serves as the Pokemon professor. All of the All-Stars in PSABR return as gym leaders, elite four members, special encounter characters, rivals, or members of the criminal organization, Team Polygon. Polygon Man is, of course, the main antagonist and Crash Bandicoot serves as the mascot of Orange Version, while Spyro is the mascot for Purple Version, hence the titles alluding to their respective colors. PlayStation All-Stars (Series) The PlayStation All-Stars series is essentially what could have happened if Sony made a brawler for the PS1, PS2, and PSP prior to PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. PlayStation All-Stars Clash would be the first installment (aka, the "Smash Bros 64" of the trilogy), "released" for PS1 in 1998 and would also be DLC on the PS Store for PSP, PS3, and Vita in "later years". PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena would be the "Melee" of the trilogy, and would be released for PS2 and PSP in 2009 (late release as it'd be the first for a handheld). After the release of those two, we'd have Battle Royale, although since the "series" would have had a longer standing, more IP's would be used in Battle Royale. PlayStation All-Stars Storm This game would essentially be a "spiritual successor" to Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi, and would be a crossover of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. PlayStation Flash Battle Royale A flash version of PlayStation All-Stars mixed with Super Smash Bros. PlayStation Smash Bros (original idea) My original idea of a platform brawler for Sony characters. It originally would've had the same gameplay as Super Smash Bros. PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars My revamped idea of a Nintendo and PlayStation crossver of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It blends the gameplay styles of both series, balancing damage-based gameplay with instant-kill supers. it currently has a roster of 72 main characters (36 for each side), and 22 hidden characters (11 for each side). Pokémon Legends An RPG-style console game that crosses over each main series Pokemon game and allows a Trainer Creation. Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl A three-way crossover of Shonen Jump, PlayStation All-Stars, and Super Smash Bros. Shonen Jump Trilogy: Three unique Shonen Jump Vs games that include: Shonen Jump vs Capcom, Marvel vs Shonen Jump, and Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump. Soul Calibur X Tekken A crossover or Soul Calibur and Tekken. Soul Calibur: Retribution A spin-off Soul Calibur game that features Cole MacGrath, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Master Chief as the guest characters. Spider-Man Trilogy A revival of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy into a single game that plays in similar fashion to the new Amazing Spider-Man game. It also gives you the opportunity to play as the villains from each film. Star Wars: Edge of the Blade A Star Wars fighting game that covers all six films and The Force Unleashed. It would have a creation mode and play similar to Soul Calibur. Super All-Stars Brawl My version fo a crossover between Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars, with a roster of 68 characters. Super Smash Bros: Console Wars A platform brawler that crosses over characters from Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft. Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi A crossover of Super Smash Bros Brawl ''and ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Ultimate All-Stars: Universal Clash The ultimate platform brawler. it would cross over Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, Nicktoons Unite, J-Stars Victory VS, Super Smash Bros, and PlayStation All-Stars, as well as other fighting games like Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, and would also include Microsoft guest characters. Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist Legacy A Yu-Gi-Oh! game that would be a sandbox RPG, similar to a mix of Pokemon with Bully. It would have a Duelist Creation in which you create your own character using both original hairstyles and outfits, as well as those based off of the characters in all four series. The game would include every card from all four generations, including the Egyptian God Cards and anime-exclusives like the Legendary Dragons and the Seal of Orichalcos. Every duelist from each generation is also in the game (i.e. Yugi, Kaiba, Jaden, Yusei, etc.), able to be dueled at anytime. There are three methods of dueling: Traditional, which would be composed of the many dueling techniques seen in the series and mainstream TCG. Rose Dueling, which would be a chess-styled method of dueling seen in the Duelists of the Roses video game, and Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game from the original generation in which duels are played with dice instead of trading cards. Original Series Descriptions Avatar City An open-world Sims-styled game that allows players to build their characters' families, do various jobs and other activities throughout the large open world, and essentially play with life in many different ways. Block-Stars Studio A game starring blocky, toy-like characters that seem to be a mix of LEGO and Minimates. Players take control of a character that they design themselves in a semi-open world environment in which they will star in several films alongside a famous actor known as Brick Rogers. In the vein of most platformers, each film takes players to different levels with various settings, ranging from mission-based levels (for action films) to fighting game-styled levels (for kung fu films). Blood Prophecy My take on the horror genre. The game stars college student, Sara Walker, as she discovers that she is the descendant of Van Helsing. She must fight her way through several monsters to defeat the succubus, Siren, and solve the mysteries behind the Helsing legacy. BOND: Battle for the Multiverse A reboot of the B.O.N.D. manga that removes all ties to the Shonen Jump series featured in the fanfiction. Most of the characters would be merged into amalgams, which were originally fusions in the manga, although some of the fusions still exists, albeit their fusees are new characters. Anyway, as the name suggests, this game would be a fighting game much like the original B.O.N.D. was, and its gameplay would be based off of J-Stars Victory VS for consoles and Vita, and would be a 2D fighter on Nintendo handhelds. BOND Legends A crossover of B.O.N.D. and Brawl Legends that features new characters. It would take its gameplay from the Brawl Legends series, and would be a fighting game. Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn A reboot of my Brawl Legends comics, this game would remove all references to licensed media and becomes a more original take on my manga's story. The game would be a 3D fighter/RPG that takes many elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles Simply a handheld counterpart to Shinobi Reborn, this version of Brawl Legends would be a 2D fighter in the style of games like the PS2 Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series and the DBZ: Budokai series. Brawl Super-Star Legends A brawler crossover of my many original series in the style of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. The game would feature a full story mode similar to Mortal Kombat and Injustice: Gods Among Us, and would feature quick-time event styled boss battles during certain points in the story and against the final boss of the game's arcade mode. Elders' Legacy: Dragonheart My take on a folklore genre, it takes place in the land of Skyrule, a universe that combines elements from Greek mythology and Medieval folklore. It follows the legacy of Raizo Dragonheart, a man who is the demigod son of the Dragon Deity, Azrael. However, players take the role of Raizo's descendant. The game would be open-world, and would contain gameplay elements from The Elder Scrolls, God of War, and The Legend of Zelda series. Elders' Legacy: The Tale of Azrael A DLC chapter to Dragonheart, this spin-off title would give players the chance to play as Raizo and relive his legacy during Azrael's rise to power. It would have the same gameplay as Dragonheart. Elders' Legacy: Online While not actually its own game, Elders' Legacy: Online is a disc that comes with Dragonheart that allows players to play online in an MMO-styled world. Hero's Retribution My take on the superhero genre in the style of inFamous and Prototype. It follows the story of Allen Stark, a high school student who awakens his hidden superpowers after a tragic car crash claims the lives of his brother and girlfriend. The game would be open-world and would feature many elements from the superhero genre, as well as ineractivity with some items found in Allen's safehouses. Jack Longhorn: Agent 0049 A platformer that follows the adventures of a secret agent cow, based off of a few short stories that I wrote in high school. Legend Games A crossover genre that features many characters from my original game ideas. In a similar vein to the Super Mario spin-offs, this series brings many of my characters together for sports and mini-games. Meta Monsters My take on a Pokemon-inspired game. The first game takes place in the country of Isshagure and stars the sibling protagonists, Vincent and Veronica, as they must stop a Syndicate of former Meta Monster champions from capturing Mega Monsters (the equivalent of a Legendary Pokemon) and taking over the world. Unlike Pokemon, players don't try to gain badges to participate in a league championship. Instead, they participate in many small tournaments until they are able to participate in the Regional World Tournament. Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura Taking place in the Pintigo Region, the sequel to Meta Monsters stars new protagonists, Nathan and Valerie, as they assist their parents in researching an odd aura that many Monsters have begun to display, as well as gathering data on all-new monsters that have shown up in their region. A new Syndicate arrives and begins stealing Monsters from across Pintigo, which is later revealed to be an extraterrestrial race attempting to recover the Meta Monsters and return to their home planet. Meta Monsters III (working title) The plot of this game is still under development, but players are able to travel between a new region, and both regions from the other Meta Monsters games. OC Arena A fighting game that stars the characters you make yourself! It's gameplay would be based of a mix of Soul Calibur V and other Namco fighting series. There are only four real characters in the game: two heroes, and two villains. Other challengers are'' ''random opponents who use any of the various fighting styles. Notoriety Another open-world game that would take many elements from Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row, as well as new minigames and challenges that are similar to the music genre. In this game, players take control of James Draiman, the lead singer and guitarist of a metal band. After a tragedy makes the him fall into a binge-drinking depression, James falls further into the world of crime to avenge the tragedy. After being diagnosed with schizophrenia, James suffers from a split personality. Thrill of the Hunt A first-or-third-person shooter in the style of Cabela's Dangerous Hunts, players take part in various scenarios in which they must hunt dinosaurs, allowing them to choose one of several playable characters. In multiplayer mode, players are able to play as some of the dinosaurs, including Velociraptors, Tyrannosaurus Rexes, and more. Thrill of the Hunt: Survival A follow-up to Thrill of the Hunt, this is an adventure, story-driven game in the style of The Last of Us. It stars a protagonist named Jake Sullivan and follows a similar direction to the Jurassic Park films in that cloned dinosaurs have escaped into the world, and Jake must survive in order to escape before the United States is forced to resort to desperate measures. Gallery Budokai Resurreccion.png Budokai Resurreccion Character Select.png BOND.png Console Wars.png Legends Cover.png Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network 3DS.png Shonen Trilogy.png Soul Calibur X Tekken.png Raging Storm (Remake).png Raging Storm Character Selection.png Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion.png Category:Blog posts